plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Egypt - Day 1
For the level before the 7.1.3 update, see Ancient Egypt - Day 1 (pre-7.1). :For the Chinese version of this level, see Ancient Egypt - Day 1 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the 1.8 update, see Ancient Egypt - Day 1 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). (first time only) Choice (if enough plants are obtained) Pre-placed plants: Three |Zombie = |FR = Map of Space-time-ness |before = Player's House - Day 5 |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 2 }} The player is also introduced to Plant Food when playing this level for the first time. Dialogue (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Those plants look hungry. Crazy Dave: If only there was something that you could feed them... (Penny appears) Penny: Plant Food is packed with vitamins and minerals. Penny: It's an essential part of a complete breakfast. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) (if the Peashooter gets eaten) Crazy Dave: Aww...you let your plant get eaten! Try again! (After the Plant Food tutorial) (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: I wonder if Plant Food works on other types of plants? (Crazy Dave leaves) (After completing the level) (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Penny, look! Above my head! Crazy Dave: It's the TRAVEL LOG! Crazy Dave: What's that, Travel Log? You provide guidance, progress and rewards? Penny: The Log is not actually speaking, User Dave. Crazy Dave: Thanks, Travel Log! Whatever you say! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty *Like the previous two days, this level takes form of a fast-paced challenge, where the player has to react fast and accordingly in order to win. *Since this is the first level of the game (with the exception of the Player's House levels), this level is generally easy. Despite the quick start of the zombie onslaught, the player already starts with three pre-planted Wall-nuts, which should help stall the first waves and quickly build up their sun income. *The player is given four Plant Food in this level, including one that is granted for free as a reward for completing the tutorial, making this level easier to start off. *Ra Zombies can steal sun unless you tap on it first. However, they are weak and can only hold a small amount of sun. Once they are defeated, they drop all the sun they took. Strategies *Plant Potato Mines on tiles behind zombies that are busy eating the Wall-nuts. Because of the inability for a Zombie to eat a ground Plant while eating another one, the Potato Mine will have time to arm itself and eventually destroy the Zombie that is still busy eating the Wall-nut. *Spend the first Plant Food on a sun-producing plant in order to accelerate the sun income and be prepared for the first wave. Waves 3 3 |note1 = 1x Plant Food available Begins 2 seconds after starting the level |zombie2 = 2 4 3 |zombie3 = |note3 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie4 = |note4 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie5 = |note5 = Final wave }} Related achievement Trivia *This is the first level in the game where the player is given and uses Plant Food. *This is the first level in Plants vs. Zombies 2 to have a new zombie that did not appear in the original game. *If the player turns the game off, returns, and receives a message advertising the Zombot Sphinx-inator before beating this level, the Map of Space-time-ness will appear despite not being obtained yet. *After a certain update, lawn mowers in this level will respawn, making this level impossible to lose. **This also affected all Player's House levels. **This also affected with Arena. How would you rate Ancient Egypt - Day 1's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears